


Child Menace (aka Soleil)

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Vaguely Modern AU, Xanlow Week 2016, girl love awww yeah, soleil? more like so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: Xander's the only one who doesn't love girls.
What a nerd, Soleil thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title rhymes, I'm so good at like everything.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this tiny drabble in like ten minutes because I felt guilty for almost not putting out a fic for day two when I only did day one.
> 
> Happy Xanlow Week!!!

“Girls are so pretty,” Soleil sighs around the fork in her mouth. The whole family’s gathered for dinner but she can’t stop thinking about Ophelia, or Nina, or even Mitama. Why were they all so cute? Who gave them the right?

“Aren’t they?” Laslow agrees, equally wistful. 

Xander coughs delicately.

“But men are beautiful too!” Father is quick to say, much to Soleil’s amusement. She glances at Siegbert, who was previously picking at his food boredly, and shares a grin. “Especially ones who are tall and have gorgeous blonde hair.”

“Nice save,” mutters Siegbert and when Soleil snickers, he looks embarrassed at being heard.

Xander huffs good-naturedly and pats a flustered Laslow’s hand. “I love you too.”

After a long comfortable silence Siegbert chimes in, “I like girls too.” 

“Aw, yeah,” Soleil cheers, “Up top, bro.” She holds out her hand for a high five and her brother does not disappoint. “Girls are the greatest, aren’t they?”

Siegbert mumbles his agreement, while Xander shrugs and Laslow nods discreetly. 

“You’re the only one who doesn’t like girls. Isn’t that strange, Dad?” Soleil points her knife at Xander, which, she thinks, is probably not all that safe, but whatever.

In a strange turn of events it’s now Laslow who is smirking at Xander. Soleil likes it when it’s the other way around but if either of her Dads are embarrassed then she’s done her job perfectly.

“You’re the only girl I need to love,” Xander says like the big dork of a father he is, and kisses her forehead which makes her giggle.

Then she her giggles become a little less innocent, a little more mischievous. 

“I wonder what Aunties Camilla and Elise would say if I told them that?” Soleil stuffs her mouth with lettuce to the sounds of Xander’s sputtering.

**Author's Note:**

> Soleil please flirt with me


End file.
